Pitot tube is a pressure measurement instrument utilized for measuring fluid flow velocity in vehicles which do not run on wheels, for example determining the airspeed of an aircraft, water speed of a boat, and to measure liquid. In addition the pitot tube is utilized for measuring air and gas velocities in industrial applications.
The pitot tube includes a tube extending outside the vehicle and having an opening in the direction of the movement of the vehicle, such that fluid flow in the opposite direction enters the tube. Measuring instruments are mounted at the end of the tube configured for measuring the fluid flow velocity by converting the kinetic energy in the fluid flow into potential energy. According to another example the tube can be mounted in an angle with respect to the direction of the movement of the vehicle, for example and aircraft, such that the slide slip angle of the aircraft can be measured.
Pitot tubes on aircraft commonly have heating elements called pitot heat to prevent the tube from becoming clogged with ice, and thus prevent the failure of the pitot tube. The heating element extends through the tube and maintains the temperature thereof at a predetermined temperature.